Grayson Parks
Personality Biography =Early life= No one knew me so it didn't matter. Nothing mattered to me anymore. I've never had any friends. I hated life, i got bullied by the worst people in the world. They would punch me and kick until i was bleeding so much i either spent my day on the floor or limped home. Personally i preferred being on my own, i had no dramas in life, apart from my 'house' i hated my house more than anything. My big brother would verbally hurt me until i was in tears, until there were no tears left. My parents well... My Dad died when i was 6, he was the only person i ever felt attached to, me and him were so close. Then when he died... when he got murdered, my life changed. I wanted to be with him, more than anything in the world. He was the only person that made me feel loved, made me feel like i had a friend. My Mum on the other hand...well, she's never in, she doesn't have a job and is on drugs. She's drunk all the time...and doesn't care about anything in life. One day i was walking home from school and i saw the bullies, they were threatening me "Do you want to die? or end up like your mum?" I was so angry i felt like punching them. They wouldn't shut up "Can you ask your mum if i can have some of her drugs?" i carried on walking trying to ignore their nasty words. "Or a bit of her alcohol she drowns herself in?" I felt like crying but i wouldn't show it in front of them. I hated them with a passion. "What about that Dad of yours, did he run off because of your pathetic life or your shi-.." He stopped there as my hand smashed against his face! "No one talks about my Dad like that... And I MEAN NO ONE!" He hissed at me and pinned me too the ground! I whimpered as he kicked me in the stomach, the other one kicked me in the face and it killed...I blacked out. By the time i woke up i was bleeding all over, my limbs were numb. i tried calling for help...But i just blacked out, mumbling "see...you soon...Dad..." He then found you, getting bullied and threatening you. He then stepped in and they felt something hurt, he slapped them round the face. You were taken back in surprise as they ran off crying and you stood there shocked, to know why? You couldn't see him, so he wrapped his arms round you and you heard a whisper "are you okay...beautiful?" you smiled as if there was someone behind you, but there wasn't.. you shook it off and left. Now he acts like a boyfriend saves you whenever you need him, follows you and loves you with everything inside of him. He cheers you up when your down and you often feel whispers in the wind to show that he cares. Physical Apperance Abilities Relationships Apperances Behinde the Scence =Portrayal= =Triva= =Etymolgy= See Also Category:Character Category:Male Category:Ghost